The sister I never knew about
by Icekitsune4ever
Summary: BTVSHPA few months before the potter's death occured,a phophesy was made for Harry.15 years later,he finds out that a phophesy was made about his sister which caused her death. Meanwhile who is that mysterous girl in the hospital wing?And who is Angel,the
1. Elizabeth & the prophesy

A/n – Needed to take this one out of my mind sorry.

Full summary: btvshp _A few months before the Potter's death occured, a phophesy was made for Harry. 15 years later, he finds out that a phophesy was made about his sister which caused her death.Why had no one told him about her? What was it that caused her to die tragically? Meanwhile, who is that mysterous girl in the hospital wing? And who is "Angel",the name she mumbles in her sleep?_

* * *

  
Chapter 1 - _**Elizabeth and the phophesy**_

"Mommy! Moonie doesn't want to play!"

"Well then that's because it's time for your nap."

Lily looked at her daughter only 3 years old. She was very pretty with her eyes that changed color which made it very easy to know what mood she's in, her red, flowing hair. Everyone in the order thought that she was going to be "a man trap". She glanced at her daughter again, she was staring angrily at Remus for not playing with her. "Elizabeth, come on if you do I'll let you hold Harry for a few minutes."

Elizabeth's eyes shone bright green which meant she was very happy, "Ok mommy."

Remus looked guilty and said, "I'll read to you tomorrow at your birthday ok?"

"Ok Moonie!"

She grabbedLily's hand and followed her out the door, waving to Remus as she went out.

"She has you wrapped around her finger, Remus."

Remus looked over his shoulder to see Sirius leaning against the doorway grinning at him.

"Well, Sirius take one look at her face tomorrow and let's see if you can deny her anything."

"Fine, you'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile - 

"_...Will have to choose between light and darkness,_

_her choice would make the difference to clear the path_

_in the final battle..."_

"My lord that's all we heard, forgive us."

"Of course you all pleased me with this piece of news. Now your mission is to gather all the girls who were born in that time. Kill anyone who stands in your way but get me that girl!"

--------------------------  
Later that night -

Elizabeth opened her eyes, she had felt someone was watching her like a guardian angel or something like that. She got up and walked out of the house and into the night.

Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth in the process.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you, pet. You are one of the few lucky ones to see him."he said.

He lifted her up and disapparated with a loud crack ,which woke up the people in the house.

Two minutes later, a long, blood curling, mournful cry was heard from the Potter's house.

* * *

A/n - So what do you think? Should I continue this one too? 

PLEASE REVEIW! It'll mean so much to me!


	2. Just Begun part 1

_**Two minutes later, a long, blood curling, mournful cry was heard from the Potter's house.**_

* * *

a/n - Thanks to the people who reviewed! It meant so much to me!

* * *

Chapter 2 -**_Just Begun_**_**part 1**_

"James who could have taken her? Who?"screamed Lily frantically while Harry started to cry, sensing her fear.

"I already floo Dumbledore and the rest. They'll be here in one minute and I suggest that you fix yourself up, please?"

Lily went to comfort Harry and left meanwhile the fire blazed green and Dumbledore, Remus, Peter, and Sirius came out.

"How's Lily taking this, James?" asked Remus worriedly.

"Not very well especially since Elizabeth was kidnaped before her birthday."

Dumbledore sighed, "James go get Lily. What I have to tell you is very important."

Later Lily and James came down and sat on the couch surrounded by their friends.

"There was a prophecy about a girl around the time Elizabeth was born. I didn't hear much but it says that she will clear the path in which it was clearly determined who would be victorious in the final battle against Voldemort. The bad news is that a lot of girls where born on that date the prophesy mention which Elizabeth was born too." he paused, letting the information sink in before continuing.

"About 15 girls were kidnaped from their houses tonight, I'm not going to lie to you all. The ministry and aurors think that those girls won't get out alive unless they become servants of the deatheaters."

"What! When you mean servants you mean plaything for the men right?"asked Sirius angrily.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Minerva knows this too as I had to explain to her also."

A long silence settled in the air as they thought about the little girl they all loved especially Remus since he was her godfather. Suddenly Lily broke down crying only this time no one comforted her knowing that Elizabeth doesn't have a chance of getting out alive.

----

In the dungeons of the Dark Lord -

_Elizabeth was sitting in a living room when a girl came and sat down next to her, holding out a cup of tea towards her. She took the tea, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm someone you would know in the future only you won't remember me. But I think the question is who are you really? Do you know?"_

"_Of course I do! I am Elizabeth Lilian Potter!"_

_The girl nodded her head "For now."_

"_What do you mean "For now"? She asked, scared._

_The girl smiled and said, "You think you know who you are, what's to come. But you've only just begun."_

"_What?"_

Someone shook her roughly and said, "Wake up mudblood, the dark lord is here."

She opened her eyes and saw a man with red eyes staring at her evilly and another one except he had his face covered. "I'm sowwy. Hello."

"Leave us." said Voldemort to the man and waited until the door closed. "Now I want you to answer a question for me, mudblood. Do you understand?"

"Yes but why do you keep saying mudblood? Elizabeth's my name."

Voldemort stared into her eyes, her eyes that looked so innocent and fragile. No she couldn't be the one in the prophesy, he left.

Later in his throne room he thought about her, Elizabeth. What was this feeling he was getting around her? He knew that when she grows older she'll be beautiful and that he wanted her all to himself. He made plans about her, how he would get one of his supporters to raise her then when she's old enough, he'll make her his dark queen. It didn't matter that she was the Potter's daughter or that she was a mudblood.

No it didn't matter.

Someone came bursting through the door and said, "My master, we are under attack by the Ministry's aurors!"

* * *

a/n - There hope you all liked it and please review! It makes me update faster ;) 


	3. Just Begun part 2

_Chapter 3 - Just Begun part 2_

Elizabeth was in a room with othergirls who she recognized as nearly all of their parents were in the order where she was in most of the time. One man stabbed her after Vollymort left and she was getting giddy and dizzy. Suddenly she heard someone say, "Who wants some tea?" Elizabeth looked up and saw the girl from her dreams who scares her. All the girls ran towards her except Elizabeth hoping the girl wouldn't notice her but she did and came over.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are-," She gasped as she saw the wound, and put her hands in her pockets searching for something. "Ah! Here it is! Drink this quick Elizabeth with some tea."

Elizabeth answered, "What's with you and tea?" but took what she was holding and drank it.

_Meanwhile_ -

Voldemort grabbed one of the deatheaters and told her, "The potter girl, go get here and raise her as your own, Bellatrix."

"Yes my lord."

Bellatrix ran down the stairs that lead down to the room but as she reached the door, she was hit with a spell, turning she saw Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Where are the children, Bellatrix?" asked Alice.

Bellatrix laughed and said, "Wouldn't you like to know? Too bad for you I won't tell you. _Curcio_!"

Alice and Frank screamed but one of them managed to say a spell. "_Expelliermus!_"

The fight continued afterwards Bellatrix got the upper hand but while they were fighting, one of them had set fire to the door where all the girls were.

Suddenly Alice screamed, "The door! It's on fire! The girls are in there!"

Bellatrix turned and saw the fire spreading, her master would be very disappointed or angry at her so with such loathing pointed her wand at the couple and said, "**_Curcio_**!"

They both screamed louder as it took great effect and went unconscious. Meanwhile inside someone screamed, " Oh Shit!"

_Where Lily and James were_ -

"Lily, where are you?" shouted her friends.

"Over here!" shouted Lily and screamed.

When Remus, Sirius, James and Dumbledore reached Lily, they found her crying.

"What's wrong, Lily?" asked James as he put an arm around her.

Trembling, she pointed towards Voldemort's headquarters, which everyone turned their head to and gasped. The mansion was slowly but quickly catching fire, it was surrounding the room where it was rumored to be where all 15 girls were at.

All of them snapped out of it and ran towards the house pulling out their wands as they did.

_Where Elizabeth was_ -

The girl watched eagerly as Elizabeth drank from it but after she drank it she smelled...smoke which meant fire.

"Oh Shit!"she shouted as she jumped to the door.

The fire was already spreading to surround them and all the girls were starting to slip into darkness. Coughing, the girl mumbled something about "Her hair."

The girl ran to Elizabeth's side and said, "Grab my hand and drink this to help you."

Elizabeth asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her thoughtfully and said, Since you won't remember I guess it's alright. My name is Roxanne and I LOVE tea!"

Elizabeth looked at her while swaying side to side and fell unconscious to the floor.

Roxanne looked at her and said, "Well that was easy, now what should I do about her hair? AHHHHHHHH!"

A piece of the roof caved in landing on a girl who just stirred. Hurriedly, Roxanne picked up Elizabeth and quickly went to the door but it was too late, all the walls were burning and some were of the girls were already screaming.

There was only on thing to say and so she said it.

"Holy Shit!"

Outside the burning door, someone stirred and mumbled something while clutching his wand tighter. It was the last thing any one of them said something intelligible.

_Outside the Mansion_ -

"_Aguamente!_"

A small group of people shouted this as the rest of the order were catching deatheaters who were fleeing from the mansion. From the corner of her eye, Lily saw Bellatirx run towards the night and a black shadow surround her welcomely.

_The next day -_

Everyone from the order stood in front of the ruins of the house, Lily sobbing hard on James's shoulder.

"I am sorry but not one of them got out. The fire was too quick for them to even try to get out." said Cornelius Fudge."There will be a memorial later on for all of them if you all wish to attend."

Sirius was horrified that Elizabeth was gone, he thought no he knew that she would have been the best master of the puppy eyes after him.

"_Aw come on Lily, have some fun! What good would it do if she never haves some good old fun?"he said, giving her his best puppy eyes._

"_Please, mommy, please?" Elizabeth added, giving her mother, her best puppy eyes too._

"_Fine but only if James say it's ok!"_

Sirius smiled but slowly became sad. She will never pull any pranks to make the Marauders proud of her.

Remus thought about Elizabeth and how clever she was for her age. Suddenly he remembered, it was her birthday today. He felt bad that he never read to her as he intended to do.

"_Moonie! Play with me please?"Elizabeth asked holding out a teddy bear._

"_I'm sorry princess but I'll read to you." he said grabbing a book that Lily always read from to her._

_Elizabeth climbed on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder as he began to read_

"_Once a pond a time, in a far away land..."_

He sighed even though he never admitted it, he felt like she was his daughter but maybe Lily knew and that's why she made him her godfather. Not that it matters now.

Professor Dumbledore was very sad that not even lemon drops can relieve his pain away. Even though he never had favorites in his school, he knew he would have gotten one because Elizabeth was his favorite. Yes, he no doubt knew that if she ever went into Hogswarts, she would have been his favorite. Now sadly, Elizabeth would never follow in her parents footsteps or challenge her teachers with her curiosity like she did to him.

_He had just walked from a meeting with the order with Fawkes on his shoulder. Elizabeth was looking at the phoenix with wonder._

"_Do you want to pet him, dear?"_

_She nodded, reaching her hand to pet Fawkes, after a while Fawkes started to sing softly._

"_Porfeser, why are phoenixes immortal? Won't one day, they want to die?"_

_She had shocked him so much that he didn't answer her._

He sighed, he was going to give her a bookmark that had a feather of Fawkes (which he willingly gave him when he found out it was for her)on her birthday.

Professor Mcgonagalllooked at Lily and James as they apparated to their home. At least, they still have Harry to keep on living she thought. The girl would have surely been sorted into Griffindor like her parents and maybe give her a hard time like her father did with his pranks. She had only seen the girl by sight, never talked to her but now she never will.

Life was a bitch right now

_5 hours later_ -

"We are sadden by this tragic event which caused the deaths of 15 innocent little girls in which today would have been their 4th birthday. 15 minutes of silence for them as I read their names out loud please." The minister said gravely. Everyone sniffed but let him continue.

"_Sara Jones & Sepia Jones,_

_Mirasol Rodriguez,_

_Lissy Thomas,_

_Kayla Selene Granger,_

_Abigail Johannes,_

_Natalie Edulis,_

_Daphne & Delilah Alles,_

_Alexa Zeferes,_

_Clara Flores, _

_Carmela Dough,_

_Alyssia Cole,_

_Jessica Pauline Luken, _

_Elizabeth Lillian Potter."_

Slowly as she didn't care anymore, Lily went up to Remus and said, "Here."

Remus took the pretty box from her and said, "What's in here, Lily?"

Lily sniffed and said, "All the stuff that she was going to receive today, you know presents. I feel you should have them, seeing you're or was Elizabeth's godfather. That and I can't bear seeing them in the house waiting for her to open them when she never would."

Everyone left as soon as the memorial was raised. It was a pretty grave where on top it had the birthday and death of all of them then etched in different colors, their names. On the grounds where flowers of any kind that little girls would love: roses, lilies, baby's breath.

_Meanwhile in L.A., California_ -

"Happy Birthday, Buffy! Now blow out the candles!" said Joyce as she placed the cake in front of Buffy.

Buffy blew out the candles and smiled as her dad took a picture of them hugging.

Later at night, when she was in bed sleeping peacefully, the wind whispered, "_You think you know who you are, what's to come. But you've only just begun."_

A/n - there it is hope it didn't sucked and it was long. Be happy and review for me please?


	4. The Conversation

A/n - Sorry I never answer some of your question last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed! Roxanne belongs to me and my friend as is every other character you never heard of, ok? Thanks now on with the story!

I'm kind of sad you guys haven't saw the clue I left you guys in the last chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 4 - **The Conversation**_

_Roxanne walked in the middle of the night with a bundle in her arms to a dark cloaked person waiting for her._

"_Did you completed your mission, Roxanne?"asked the stranger._

" _Yes milord I did."she said, bowing from the waist._

"_Good. The other girl too, right?"he said._

_She gasped, "How do you know! I covered my tracks so neatly not even a clever thief could do better!"_

_He chuckled, "I didn't, I just found out right now!"_

_She looked so shocked and hurt that he said, "You know that I am different then any master you had Roxanne. Do you have the girl?"_

_"Yes I manage to hold on to both of them! Now what milord?"_

"_We will erase her memories by making her think it was all a dream. What is the little girl's name?"_

"_Her name is Selene and what does she have to do with our purpose?"_

"_She will have everything to do with it, but first we must raise her. I, like a father and you, like a sister Roxanne. Soon the third one will come and all of you will manage without me."_

"_Don't say that! You are needed even if you don't see it!** Two months have passed, still they grieve for their lost one. Soon a life will be taken for a life. But on that night, the seers will be reunited again."**_

_He smiled, "See, Roxanne? It is almost time for the seers to be reunited and Selene will be apart of it! Now what did you do with that potter girl?"_

_Roxanne looked at him confused until she remembered, "Oh! Elizabeth's fine. She will be for the sake of this world...and ours."_

"_I do hope so Roxanne or at least until Her Loveliness awakens."_

"_That's all you can think about isn't it? Her Loveliness, huh?"_

"_Why Roxanne, are you jealous?"he asked, a smile on his lips._

"_That's all you know and will ever know!"she said._

_Suddenly a portal was opened and he took Selene from her arms saying, "Let's go Roxanne. What are you waiting for?"_

_Roxanne looked sad, "I'm kinda going to miss this world of theirs."_

_He sighed, "We will come back you know to fetch the third one or at least **you** will."_

_Roxanne brighten up and went to the portal with him. Seconds later, they were gone but the prophecy wasn't._

_--------_

_Two months later -_

"Cheers for the Boy Who Lived!" said someone.

"Cheers!"

That was all Roxanne ever heard when she traveled through the crowds. An hour later, she got to her distanation and hid.

"Please Hagrid! I'm his godfather! I'll take care of him!" pleaded a handsome young man.  
"I'm sorry Sirius but Dumbledore's orders" said agiant man holding a little bundle.

"Well take my motorcycle to go there then. I won't need it no more."

It seem a long silence before Roxanne heard an engine roar and someone walking through the ruins of the house. She waited five minutes more before she went to find the third one.

_"Awaken sister of my blood! She who sacrifised a life for a life awaken for you still have stuff to do!" she cried.  
_A bright light shone and suddenly, she stood there, transparent.

"Hello, childe of fire! We've been expecting you." said Roxanne, holding out her hand.  
And she took it.

* * *

A/n - hope it's enough to satisfy all of you! Please review!

Now I have a favor to ask. Can any of you give me a boy name that has a meaning?

if not thats ok again please review!


	5. The Awakening part 1

_A/n-_ Thanks to all those who reviewed! I got the idea that it went to fast and got you confuse so I'm going to summarized it ok?

It's right after the ceremony for the 15 girls that died and Roxanne is walking through in the night, with a bundle in her arms. She meets with her master and they talk. Then he asks her who the girl is and Roxanne tells him that her name is _Selene_ (the bundle) So then the talk some more and he asks about the potter girl and she says Elizabeth's fine 'for their sakes and ours'. Suddenly a portal appears, her master takes Selene from her and comfrots Roxanne when she doesn't want to leave, saying that she'll return to fetch the third one. Two months later the potters are dead except Harry (Hence the cheers for the Boy who lived) and Roxanne's back heading for her destination. When she gets there, she hides be cause she hears Hagrid and Sirius arguing about Harry. Minutes later, they're gone and Roxanne continues to do her mission, giving the child of fire a choice and she takes it.

There I hope you all aren't that confused anymore, if you are then I suck at this. Roxanne and some stuff belongs to me and my friend so ask before you borrow, please? Now on with the story!_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5 - **The Awakenings part 1**_

13 years later...

"They say Sirius Black is mad. He murdered about thirteen people in BROAD daylight in front of MUGGLES!"the messenger said.

Roxanne and him sighed, not everything was going occuring to plan.

"What now, milord? Should we go and help them?" asked Roxanne.

"No, Selene has much to learn before we all go to help them. After that all will be reveal."

"Fine milord but may I ask when?"

"Two more years, Roxanne. Wait two more years."

"And when will Her Loveliness awaken?"

"I told you, when **_those who are equal and can not live without the other fights. When the twins connect, the light shall awaken the descendant of the Lady of the Lake and Riona of all. Then they shall teach kindness, hope and mercy to those in need_**."

Silently the two walk back to Selene, each lost in their own thoughts .

_------_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expellerimus!"_

Lord Voldemort, the deatheaters and Harry looked on as beams of light began to connect and those tragically murdered began to seek their vengence.

Meanwhile somewhere at Hogwarts, something stirred within her. She opened her eyes, standing right in front of her was a beautiful Lady, richly dress in gold and silk.

" _My child, it is time for you to take your rightful place. At the Riona's right side of the throne, but it won't be easy Eleanor. You have to fight for it and in the end, find love." said the Lady._

"_What do you mean? I already found love!" she said._

"_No, the boy you think you love isn't him."_

"_Then who are you!"_

_The Lady looked at her sorrowfully as she said, "You think you know who you are, what's to come. Truth is, you just barely begun."_

With that said, she slowly disappeared, leaving only a stunned, bewildered girl.

_-----_

_Painfully she opened her eyes, where was she?_

_She remember being the last one to retrieve from the battlement, since she believe it was her duty as Riona._

_She sat up quickly, did Roxanne ever forgive her? She doubt it knowing that Roxanne can hold a grudge for as long as she wants._

_An hour later, she was seen walking through the woods by Peter Pettigrew._

_After she left, he transform back to human and grinned._

_So the Riona had awaken after all._

_Won't his Master be pleased!  
_

_

* * *

_

_A/n -_ Hope this didn't confused you guys that much and if it did, then all will be reveal in time.

Meanwhile thanks to those who helped me find a name. Now this is very important : Do any of you guys know a boy name that means 'Black prince' or "Prince of Light'? I'm just asking.

Please review! and if you don't want to, no one's forcing you...(I hope not)


	6. Angelus

_A/n -_ Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Now the setting for this story is that it's the summer before the 5th boook of HP and Faith already came but the graduation thing hasn't passed yet. Faith tried to frame Buffy that she was the one who stole $1,647,800,000 and trying to kill her mother (like Buffy was the one who did it) but it was Faith and the mayor who did that. So pissed off, Buffy fought with Faith and accidently stabbed her, putting her into a coma. Oh and the poision arrow thing hadn't happened, ok? Cordelia's in Chicago (Later I'll tell u why) and Anya's already in here.

I hope that's all and now on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter 6 - **Angelus** _

- - 

"_Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope."_

Angelus saunters closer, the tip of his sword hanging dangerously low towards her head.

"Take all that away…and what's left?" he taunted.

"Me."

Catching the blade between the palms of her hands, Buffy shoves the weapon into her opponent's face. With renewed energy, she quickly retrieves her own weapon and thrusts it at Angelus.

The vampire barely blocks the blow and attempts to deliver his own. Swinging around and delivering a roundhouse kick, Buffy manages to gain the upper hand. Sending Angelus back into the mansion with a hard kick to the chest, the slayer swings at her opponent, her former boyfriend. After a few more blocks, Buffy raises her sword over the kneeling vampire.

With a gasp of pain, Angelus's head snaps upward and he looks to the figure in front of him.

"Buffy? What's going on?"

The blonde slayer, clearly confused, watches him as he stands and looks down on her.

"Where are we? I…I don't remember."

Hoping that Willow's curse has worked, Buffy slowly drops her weapon to her side.

"Angel," she whispers softly.

She flung her arms around him, eyes watering, looking at the growing portal and gripped tighter her sword. Meanwhile Angel hugged her with one arms while the other one went to his back pocket. Suddenly she felt something sharp go threw her skin on her back.

Shocked, Buffy staggered backwards as Angelus said, "I knew you would fall for the help-me-I'm-lost act! Now I can finally finish the job, unlike you lover."

Angry, Buffy took the sword and tried to slash him with it, taking out the dagger from her wound meanwhile.

Angelus dodge the sword but didn't have time to block the next attack. It sank deep into his stomach and Angelus said while being sucked into the portal, "Don't think I won't get you back for this Buffy you may think it's over but it's far from it! I'll come back-"

And he was gone.

While Buffy was fighting Angelus -

Xander was talking on the phone to Anya, tossing up the orb.

Willow walked passed him, too worried about something while mumbling, "I know I put it somewhere but where? Buffy's going to get mad!"

The door burst opened and demons came rushing in, attacking whatever was in their way.

"Get the boy and the witch! Or else face the wrath of Angelus!"said one.

Willow started fighting, throwing tables and stuff but soon was overwhelm by the demons. Xander ripped his t-shirt and quickly wrapped the orb in it. Then ran with the cordless phone to Will's room, He opened the secret compartment that was in her chest of drawers and put the orb in just in time because they were on him and he fell, unconscious gladly overcoming him. The last thing he heard was, "Xander? Are you there? You're not ignoring me, are you?Don't make me go over there!"

-----

Buffy painfully grabbed what she needed and took off but not before writing a letter.

_To the people I love most,_

_You may think I'm abandoning my duty as Slayer but truth is, I don't really care because** I am**, just for a little while._

_I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll be back to fight the next big bad. I know you want to know what happened between me and Angelus but let me just say, he and the others are taken care of. Take care, all of you._

_Good-bye,_

_Buffy_

Then Buffy put Willow's address on the return and addressed it to her mother. Two minutes later, she was on a bus heading out of Sunnydale, tears running down her face.

* * *

A/n - Hope that didn't go too fast and please excuse my spelling! What's the name of that orb thingy? I'm just asking and for reviewing a lot, I'm going to give u a present! What will happen in the story? Hm...

_"My Lord, the Riona has awaken."_

_--__  
She looked at him smiling, "Yes, I am the Riona, Voldemort."_

_--  
"You child of fire, shall fight along with the descendant of the Lady and also with the Riona." says the seer.__  
--_

_"Welcome my dark bride."  
--_

_Roxanne looked at Harry,"You think you know everything, who you are, but truth is you just barely begun."_

_--_

_"I love you!" says Hermoine._

_"But I don't love you." he says, turning his back to her._

_--_

_There I hope I didn't give too much away and please review!_


	7. Harry's dream

A/n – This is what I came up with to keep you guys longing for more. Maybe tomorrow I'll update, who knows?Any way on with the story! O yeah, thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 7 -_** Harry's dream  
**_

_He saw her run for her life like she knew that someone would find out something before she gets to her destination. Silently he watched as she stopped in front of an old tree and while passing her hand over it, whispered a few words. Suddenly she disappeared and the scene shifted. He yelped because she was right in front of him and stared at her._

_She was taller than him, a head taller he guessed. Her hair was pretty, it was blond with a little bit of black here and there and reached past her waist. What drew him near her was her eyes. Her eyes were clear blue with a bit of hazel in them, they looked like they seen worse, painful events that she shouldn't have seen, but she did. She was richly dress from head to toe with her hair loose and free. What amazed him was that when she spoke, it was she already knew you._

"_Hello, you must be the one who needs me." she said._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

_She looked at him, "I mean I need your help but you need mine too."_

"_What help do you need?"_

"_I need you to help me find a daughter of a great friend of mine, please!"_

_She looked so distressed that he said, "I can't promise anything but I'll try."_

_Quickly she gave him_ _a necklace_ _and smiled. "This will help you. It is called Yakumo's crown."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_I can't tell you yet. I'm too well-known in your world or at least my ancestors are."_

"_Well, can you give me a nickname?"_

_She looked at him curiously and said, "I have no nickname but my people called me The Riona of all."_

_With that she smiled sadly as she disappeared, and only the wind was left. He gasped, for he saw a pair of dark brown eyes, aqua green eyes, and livid green eyes before the wind whispered, the voices overlapping each other._

"_**In the fight to come, only those with true heart will be left standing among the dead..."**_

"**_The Riona of all will turn the tide_ _with the child of fire andchosen warrior of the people against those who heart is dark..."_**

"**_15 innocent maidens_ _dead ... A life for a life... Born as the seventh month dies...It's always about the blood, always..."_**

_Together they whispered in a deadly, terrifying voice._

"_**You think you know who you are, what's to come. Truth is you barely just begun..."**_

At that Harry quickly woke up and was surpraised to find his hand clutching something. He looked at it and gasped.

It was Yakumo's crown, the one Riona gave him and etched on his upper arm in blood was

_**"It's always about the blood."**__

* * *

_

_A/n -_ I hope you like it even if you guys are confused by it. I hope I didn't overdue it "worries" anyway plz review! or I'll abandon this story!

Just kidding but if you want to review, thank you!


	8. Meeting Remus

A/n – Thanks to all those who reviewed! sadly nothing will be cleared up in this chapter "makes sad face" but it is better than nothing now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8 - _**Meeting Remus**_

Buffy sighed, working was not as easy as it looks, that's for sure. Over the last three and a half months her apperance had changed, her eyes were grey and dulled like there wasn't anything left to fight for, to love. Her figure was thin now and scrawny, her clothes just draped off her shoulders. Her hair was just limp and tangled. She quickly spotted a customer waiting to be served and approached him, saying "What would you like to order sir?"

He looked a bit like her which was saying something. He had brown hair with streaks of grey in it, he was young but looked older. Her slayer senses were hollering at her just like they did to Oz, still do, which meant he was a werewolf. Well that explained his apperance because the clothes he had on were shabby and old.

"Just a cup of coffee please." he said with a hint of an accent.

She nodded as she took his order down but the cook (who was a mother to triplets, God help her and manager) gave her a whole lot of stuff to eat for him. The cook whispered, "I know that lad, he's our most regular customer since five months ago. I've been trying to get him to eat a lot but maybe you can. I'll put a sign over that we're close, ok? My daughters will be getting out of school and I need to take them to my mother's like always on fridays."

Buffy nodded and the cook sighed, the girl has never talked more than was necessary like "What would you like to order sir/ma'am?" and "Here you go sir/ ma'am."

Buffy took the tray and sat in front of him, placing the tray in the middle saying, "Here you go sir."and waited.

He smiled, "Well you don't expect me to eat all this, are you? I suggest that you eat some with me."

Buffy grabbed a bagel and started to smear cream on it while he started on his pancakes.

"What is your name? I'm Remus by the way."

Buffy looked at him annoyingly, she didn't want to talk more than she needs to, it hurts to talk so she just pointed to her name tag that said "Anne" and smiled back at Remus.

Silently they ate all of the food between them, not talking again since Remus sense that Anne didn't want to talk more than necessary. This happened every single day whether or not it was breakfast, lunch or dinner. Finally there came the day that Buffy's past came back to her. Lily, the girl from the vampire coven. She was trying to escape from a gang she somehow got herself into and ran into Buffy at the grocery store.

Everything fell apart for Buffy that day.

-----

Meanwhile at the Order's headquarters -

Harry frown in anger, not one of the books he was allowed to use had even the slightest information about Yakumo's crown or about the Riona of all. He picked up a book that seemed interesting with little hope until he stopped in the middle of the book. It was about famous events that happened in 17th century but one caught his eye.

_**15 fair maidens dead**_

_It is our sad intention in the wizarding world that one of us went and killed 15 beautiful maidens of age sixteen for performing the darkest, deepest Dark Arts. Below are the names of the unfortunate muggle maidens who are deeply missed by their families._

_Alicia Kayla Frances, Marisol & Maria Campuzano,_

_Elizabeth Anne Ashton, Drusilla Amara,_

_Delilah White, Daphne Tea Bailey,_

_Sepia Lilia Alston, Lilian Patricia Barton,_

That ws all he read for the bottom page was ripped out and he quickly scanned the rest of the pages but found something that spooked him so badly.

_**The chosen warrior of the people will fight,**_

_**Born to those who thrice defied him,**_

_**in order to gain back the spark of life**_

_**she will be no more**_

There was parts of it smudged out because of age.

_**A life for a life,**_

_**on that day of evil will the guardians be reunited.**_

_**Dawn,**_

_**goddess of the moon,**_

_**and child of fire **_

_**along with -**_

Again there was more smudges that Harry was losing his temper.

_**Will have to choose between light and darkness,**_

_**her choice would make the difference to clear the path**_

_**in the final battle**_

_**along with the Riona of all**_

Harry frowned, he could tell that he would have to do more research in order to find out more, like who was the chosen warrior of the people, and what's the Yakumo's crown about? But not today, maybe at Hogswarts he'll continue or maybe.. He'll ask Hermione. Yep, he'll go with the latter.

Quickly he put back the book where it was and thought no more about the Riona or the daughter he was supposed to find.

* * *

A/n - hope u all liked it and didn't get more confused if that was possible. I'm so bloody tired so Please review! and I'll update sooner.  
o yeah I was thinking if I should do a fic about Buffy's being Lily's sister and all that cuz I read a fic on that and it gave me an idea. tell me yes or no plz thanks bye plz review! 


	9. Anne IMPROVED& LONGER!

**_A/n -_** Thanks to all who reviewed! Just to tell you I don't know how Lily acts or looks like so bare with me ok? And there are other people'sPOV here ok?To lola - I hope this is better to yourliking and it's going slow. Congrats to me cuz this is the longest chapter I ever wrote yet! YAY! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9 - _**Anne**_

It was after dinner time when she ran into Lily. She had only brought little stuff to eat since she didn't need a lot because she ate with Remus every single day.

"Buffy? Is that you?" she turned and saw a girl about 16 who was dressed in rags.

"Remember me? Lily from the vampire convent?"

Buffy smiled, "Of course I remember you! You just looked different then when I last saw you."

Lily stepped forward, "Please help me, Buffy."

Buffy put on a sad face. "If it's vampire-related then I can't help you. I'm sorry. I abandoned all that when I left Sunnydale."

"Just hear me out please!"

"No."

And she turned her back and started walking towards her little apartment but Lily wouldn't be rid off that easily and followed her. Finally Buffy turned and said, "All right already! I'll listen to your story!" and they silently went inside Buffy's apartment.

Then after Buffy got themselves something to drink and sat down did Lily began to tell her story.

"Right after you saw me, I went to L.A. where it was hard for me. I had no money, no clothes except for the ones I had on me and no expreince for work. So I did what anyone would do; I joined a gang: The Vipers. At first everything was great, they didn't asked more from me then to work likesell drugsand all that. But soon they became more demanding, just a few hours ago, they told me I have to join in a shootout which I don't want to. But I have to because when I joined the vipers, I can't back out unless I'm dead." she said crying.

"Ok, I'll help you! But gee stop with the making-Buffy-feel-guiltily-plan!"

Lily smiled and clapped her hands.

"But first we have to do a make over on you so that they won't reconized you no more."

The next day after she had lunch with Remus, she took the rest of the day off and started on Lily's make over.

Two hours later -

Buffy stared at Lily who she wouldn't recognized at all if she didn't knew her.

She now had short, brown hair and hazel eyes (contacts). She wore nice clothes, plain but better than the rags she had on.

She sighed, it was time to leave again because just this morning she saw her father who probably saw her too. She had enough money to go on a one-way trip but where to?

Wisconsin?

Chicago?

Indiana?

Florida?

She didn't need to know where to go to. She could just go on one of those buses that goes anywhere in the country. She looked at Lily and smiled. She hadn't wasted her money at all, now she just needs to get her a job and she'll leave again.

For now.

She dropped Lily off at her apartment and walked towards the Denny's place she worked. There she talked to Melissa, the manager.

"So you're quitting your job? I can handle that. Before I forget, that lad left today too. He told me to say good-bye to you." said Melissa, shaking her head.

Buffy stared at her before she remembered that lad was what Melissa called Remus. She realized that she zoned out while Melissa was talking, she turned her attention back to her.

"It's going to be hard finding another waitress like you or similar to you."

Suddenly she remembered Lily, this job was perfect for her!

"Um, Melissa, I know someone prefect for the job. She's my cousin you see and she's desperately in need of a job." she said, happy.

Melissa was doubtful but she said, "Send her over tomorrow then, in your uniform and I'll see if she's perfect for the job, ok?"

"Ok."

Quickly but not that quickly, she ran all the way back to her apartment and told Lily the good news.

Suddenly the day came when it was Buffy's time to go. She laid her uniform on the bed with the name tag on and turned to pack the stuff she needs. Finally she noticed Lily standing at the doorway.

"Here's enough money to last you the week, ok? The rent's been paid for one more month after you're on your own. Don't blow it Lily, make me proud of you even if we probably won't meet again."

Lily walked over to where the uniform was and gently touched the name 'Anne' on the tag.

She turned to face Buffy and said softly, "hey Buffy, can I be Anne?"

-----

_She knew she must make a decision but dread it. She turned towards Angel, "Are you sure Liam? You could finally be free! Free of the guilt you carry!"_

_Liam turned towards the Lady of the Lake. "I'm sorry but after all Angelus did, after all I done. I can't. I don't deserve that."_

_She sighed, her long hair covering her tears. "Fine but don't forget, Shamerinath will always be opened to you even as a sanctuary, Liam."_

_She stepped back into the water, watching him with sad eyes and a wave engulfed her gracefully and she was gone._

Angelus woke up right as he remembered that really happened. He smirked and thought, The portal lies in the Wizarding Community. The portal to the Riona of All, the most powerful human girl after the Slayer. But why go now? Here he had everything, everyone feared him. Also he even saved a seat for Buffy when she joins him here in good ol' Hell. He remembered that day too well.

_"You almost made it, Buff." he said getting two swords from the weapons cabinet._

_"It's not over yet." Buffy replied coldly._

_"My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell." he said, hardly waiting for the end._

_"Save me a seat." she said, "But you may need it more than I do."_

He smiled, he knew that she would have probably defeated him and perpared some plans for Drusilla and Spike. Buffy actually fell for Spike's alliance plan. He knew Spike didn't have the guts to betray him. He stood up and stretched, Drusilla would always obey him and was probably with him right now to declare war on the Slayer. In the end, he'll be victorious.

_'Because I am Angelus, the Scourge of Europe and second in the line from the Master Vampire. When the dust settles and the fun is over, I always win. I hope you enjoy your last days of happiness and peace Buffy because when I come back, I will show no mercy again.'_

----

I slowly closed my eyes as Ginny's breathing gets regular, signaling that she was asleep now and thought about my other life before I got accepted to Hogswarts. Harry and Ron don't know that I was different back then until I turned 10. They didn't knew about the group of friends I had to leave and because of that, I became 'Miss. Know-it-all' to keep my mind of them. I'm glad that I finally found them after four years, four long years when I went to France.

I knew my parents never approved of them because they were wild, funny, rude, and adventurous than Harry and Ron. My parents don't know that one of my old friends that I ran into in France, gave me all of their email addresses so we can talk online. Which was hard because they lived across the acean on different time-zone and I have to stay in Sirius's manor but I don't argue or else it'll raise suspicion. I have slipped twice already, when I hit Malfoy in third year and when I let Krum see the real me. I can't keep up this act any longer. I wish I didn't have to hide the real me but if I don't, there will be more family troubles again like four years ago. I stood up, reached for my favorite book, took off the leather cover and stared at a picture of us. Ryu, Aaron, Leo, Ariel, Roxanne and me, the R.O.M., our gang. Together forever, no matter what.

----

Meanwhile in L.A.-

Buffy sighed as she boarded the Greyhound bus and took a seat. She hoped that Li- Anne didn't blow it. She settled down on her seat more comfortably and went to sleep. However an awful jerk woke her up as the bus screeched to a stop in front of a group of people. They had on like robes of black with a white mask _(A/n-don't know how the deatheaters dress like but pretend they dressed like this, ok?)_ And held up pointy sticked at them. All around her, people screamed and Buffy knew that they were doing magic, casting spells but what kind? She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't and also that she had a large, deep slash on her arm. She was losing blood really quickly and thought, _'I never knew death was so dizzy.'_

The last thing any one of them heard was, _**"Avada Kedevra!"**_ and a blind livid green light followed.

Everything went black and silent.

* * *

A/N - Hope you all liked it! Please review! Now here's the summary for the story I'll write, you know the one in where Buffy is Lily's sister? 

**_The Last of The Evans Blood (or The Forgotten One)_** - Everyone knows that Jasmine Evans was coming home from Hogwarts when she disappeared without a trace. Of course what caused her disappearence? And why after many years of her 'death' one of the members of the order sees her at where the Hellmouth is located? Is she truly Jasmine Evans or her daughter?

Tell me what you think of this story's summary and whether I should start it now. Please review again!


	10. The Tragic Past

**_A/n -_** Many thanks to all who reviewed!I must warn you my own world, Shamerinath is actually madeup of all the stuff I saw and read such as Charmed, Inkheart, Harry Potter, King Arthur and about Avalon ok? Blame my imagination, it's too wild.Now here's the story! or chapter.

**_P.s. -_**This chapteris bond to make you confused.

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10 - **_The Tragic Past_**

Shamerinath was a great, peaceful world. 1,000,000 years ago we were one with the mortal world and wizarding community but now all that remains of Shamerinath is the myth but even that myth isn't true. You may heard of it, it was about Avalon which was actually our Shamerinath. Morgaine was foolish enough to help King Arthur and risked the entrance into our world for the mortals to come. She paid the cost as I did too. It was a beautiful day where our gala was going to be held. Back then, there where 14 rulers in different places. Each and every one of them heroic and kind...

"_Alyssia! Come down here this instant! You'll ruin your dress!"_

_Alyssia laughed as she quickly climbed down, her dress flaring beneath her._

_Everyone had come and more kept coming. Sadly the worst was about to began. It was near the party when Aylssia insulted one of the greatest witch of all time; Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Rowena Ravenclaw was a very pretty girl with dark hair and grey eyes. She didn't take no nonsense with anyone even with the 14 rulers. Alyssia had "accidently" ripped the bottom of her long dress and Rowena straighten up , her eyes blazing with anger like a sea during the storm._

"_You little wrench! You dare to insult one of the four powerful wizards and witches! Until you apologized, I will cure you and all of the other rulers ruling."_

_Lukia, Queen Lukia the maiden of fire,quickly grabbed Aylssia and said, "Are you trying to bring unfortune to this world, child? Apoligized for the sake of all the innocents."_

"_No. She said I did it but I didn't. I was outside picking out flowers for the couples dance! She always hated me ever since that horrible incident at Hogswarts!"_

I should have apologized like I should have but now Shamerinath is in ruins because the curse that took affect again after 80 years.

Yes I am Princess Aylssia of the Lake and I am the last of theoriginal rulers. Slowly I press my hand on the cold surface of the frozen lake and sighed. I await for the day when my heir comes and set things right again. But that day may never come and I weep, for I am trapped in this cursed watery grave, always and forever while the Riona of all needs my help.

I let myself take a longing look at the crescent moon as I slowly drifted down to the dark depts of the lake just like before and in the years to come.

Forever.

----

The dark mark arose high into the air as the deatheaters disapparated to their master. Ten minutes later, the order of the phoenix came via a portkey and silently but urgently combed through the muggles to check for any survivals, which was unlikely.

Remus and Snape went from muggle to muggle until they reached a small blonde-haired girl with a silver chained cross around her neck. Remus gasped, here was Anne, the girl who ate with him until his business for the order was done. Snape looked at Remus strnge before bending down to check her pulse and after a while straighten up and moved to the next one. Remus stood there looking down at Anne sadly when his werewolf senses pricked as the girl painfully shifted a little.

Remus was with her in an instant as he made red sparks fly through the air.

Twenty minutes later after making sure Anne wasn't a deatheater in disguise, they apparated her towards the Order's Headquarters. Missing the two hooded strangers in the shadows.

One of the strangers pulled their hood down and stared at the dark mark, her necklace catching light. She turned towards her escort and said, "What does this mean, Roxanne?"

Roxanne sighed and also pulled back her hood, her eyes flashing angrily at the sight.

"You have much to learn Aithne, yet too little time to do so. It means the final battle is coming soon but not soon and when it does, you can be sure that it would take no survivors. Not even the strong will live."

Aithne looked sharply at her before speaking, "Isn't that why we're preparing to help them by training the Slayer. Which remind me please, why?"

Roxanne's eyes glowed white as she said,**_ "The last to be standing won't be of light, the Slayer must kill in order for her to take flight."_**

Mournfully, the darkness engulfed them as the aurors came too late to vanish the dark mark.

Somewhere we don't know (lol)-

Meanwhile Lord Voldemort was laughing cruelly as he hears that the Slayer is dead and has been since a year ago and five months.

* * *

A/n - hope you all liked this chapter and please review!

Now I got two questions for you guys to answer if you want.

1. How old was Lily when she got married? And when she got Harry as a one year old?

2. How old is Petunia?

If you answer them thank you so much! If not, as long as you review I'm happy.

Now please review! and please pray for me that I can go to the high school I want to go please? Pray to Allah, God, Buddah and whoever you pray to according to your religion. I REALLY want to go to that school, but you all don't have to do that, it isn't really nessary.


	11. A Gift of Magic

A/n - Hi people! I finally updated and I have great news! But I'll tell you all later, but first you all do know that Madam Promfrey, that nurse at Hogswarts is called Poppy? I'm just checking ok? Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11 - _A gift of magic_

Anne was in one of the spare rooms near the attic- so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Gorege(sp?) won't find out- with Molly and Poppy but still Remus couldn't help but feel worried about her.

"Little Moony is love-stricken!" said Sirius, throwing an arm around him. "About bloody time too!"

"Sirius!" exclaimed Remus, "She's barely in her twenties!"

Sirius's face fell, "So you're not in love with that girl?"

"No Padfoot and her name's Anne."

Sirius winked.

..:Upstairs:.. -

Molly and Poppy cleaned her wounds and all the dirt that the girl had while wondering, 'How did the girl survived the killing curse?'

_Buffy tried to open her eyes but couldn't, it was painful so she was surprised to see three hooded strangers looking at her and also found that she was chained up."Welcome slayer.." said one, pulling her hood down._

_Buffy stared at her, she had dark hair with blue highlights in it and aqua/green eyes. "How do you know I'm the slayer?"_

_"We know everything," said another, also pulling down her hood. This one had light brown wavy hair with deep brown eyes._

_Buffy shivered, her senses were going crazy about those three, "Why am I chained up? The last time I checked, you can't tie people up in their dreams!"_

_"But before we tell you anything, we must introduce oursleves," she continued._

_Buffy stared at them as they introduced themsleves, one by one while wondering 'why didn't they answeredme about the chains?'_

_The brown-haired one curtsied while her outfit changed and said, "I am Selene, the one of earth, Slayer."_

_The black/blue-haired one also curtsied and while the same thing happened to her, said "I am Roxanne, the one of air, Slayer."_

_The third one pulled her hood while she curtsied and changed, said "I am Aithne, the one of fire, Slayer."_

_This one had hair of four diffrent colors: red, yellow, orange and black. She also had livid green eyes. Togther they stood, one in the front, the rest, one on each side of her._

_Roxanne said, "Things will be hard for you, Slayer.."_

_"As you find out that not everything is what it seems, the hard way.." continued Selene._

_"Yet to raise up from the ashes again, you must keep those dear to you close.." responded Aithne._

_Then suddenly, a bright light shone and there was a girl floating in the air. She opened her eyes and said, "Hello Slayer. Your journey is about to take a diffrent path, to the wizarding community. To aid you through those difficult times, we will give you back what you will deeply need: Magic. But take care, for the magic isn't yours, at least not yet. When you use more than necassery, Roxanne, Aithne or Selene will lose their magic abiltiy for 15 hours. Do be careful." she said, sorrowfully._

_Buffy nodded and said softly, "Thank you."_

_From Roxanne came a blue light while from Selene a green one and from Aithne, a red one. They twisted together and kept changing forms. Finally it stopped and She had it in her hand._

_She holded out the result of it. It was an angel charm with his wings spread out as to take flight. "Go on take it, please."_

_Buffy reached out carefully aware of her chains and took it. She cried out in pain as the charm burned her skin. The last thing she heard before waking up was "Your Majesty, was that really necessary?" from Roxanne._

_..:Molly's pov:.. -_

_While we were cleaning her wounds and the dirt off, she suddenly screamed out, scaring the fright off us. After a minute though, she stopped and while Poppy went out to tell the rest of the order what happened, I noticed that she was bleeding again from her stomach. As I lifted up her shirt a little, I was surpraised._

_There on the right side of her bellybutton, was an angel with his wings spread out as if it was about to take flight or guarding someone from harm. The weirdest thing was, it looked like it was burned there with a really hot iron just now._

_

* * *

_A/n - Hope you all loved it! I know I'm probably overdoing the dreams but it's all for the better ok? Now here's the good news - I'm on spring break now! yay! Which means I have more time to update all of my stories including 'The last of the Evans blood'! 

**Please review and have a bad-ass spring break or a weekend!**

**By the way, I don't know why everything's in bold "makes sad face" oh well. I'll update my other story tomorrow ok?**


	12. An Innocent Joke pt 1

**_A/n - _**Thanks for all who reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter and...I have really bad news but I'll tell you at the end. For now enjoy this chapter!  
**_

* * *

_Chapter 12_ - An Innocent joke pt 1_**

Somehow Harry and the others found out about Anne two days later by Fred and Greoge.  
How they found out baffles even the most experience aurors except Professor Dumbledore. Soon Anne was better enough to join them for dinners and such excepthelp clean the house of it's filth.

She was sitting across from Remus, to Sirius's delight (he still thinks Remus had a thing for Anne no matterwhat Remus tells him otherwise) when the terrible event happened. They were all eating when Tonks asked her, "Won't you be joining Harry and his friends for the new school year?"

Anne stiffen up and said, "I don't know, should I? What's Hogswarts anyway?"

Ron exclaimed "Blimey, she's a muggle!"

Fred replied, "Can't be, if she was one then she would be looking at the portraits in amazement!"

Remus asked, "Anne, are you one not familiar with magic? Like are you a witch?"

Anne blinked, "No, I'm not a witch but I knew a friend who was one so I am familiar with magic."

Anne or Buffy thought 'Is that considered lying? I don't think so. Willow is a witch and I am familiar with magic considering all the apocalypses I stopped included rituals sometimes.'

"Then you must be a witch!" exclaimed Gregore .

"Nah probably a squib!" shouted Fred back.

"Enough!" said Mr. Weasley sharply, "Anne I will talk to Dumbledore and see if we can get you enrolled there for the fifth year since you look to be about 15."

Anne's eye twitched at this as she shouted, "I am not 15! I am seventeen and a half!"

Everyone looked at Anne weird.

"Impossible!"

"Blimey are you for real?"

"You're jerking our chains!"

"It must be your height then."

"Imagine her with the seventh years!"

Anne was getting more angry 'How could they! And Remus isn't even defending me! We have ate together for each mealtime, that should be enough to become acquaintances!'

"YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT SAYING 'LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING'! I MAY BE SMALL BUT I AM STRONGER THAN I LOOK!"

With that, Anne suddenly felt a sharp pain on her stomach where her "tattoo" was andnearly everything exploded as everyone else ducked while she ran from the room.

'Damn, I shouldn't have refused that offer of a house tour! Now I'm lost, this house is huge almost like a maze.' She stopped at a door that looked like her bedroom door and went inside.

It was very beautiful, a king-size bed that was neatly made was on one side while a desk and a huge magnificent wardrobe on the other. Two huge windows doted in red curtains were on the other with a window seat facing an enchanted sea view. Quietly, Anne walked over to the bed and sat on it, soon she was fast asleep.

..:Downstairs:. -

They heard Anne storm off somewhere but quietly and they stood up. The food was plastered everywhere! On the walls, the floor, on them even the butterbeer bottles were shattered.

"Remind me never to insult her height again."

"She has a lot of uncontrollable power, she should go to Hogswarts."

Two hours later, they were finished cleaning. It took a lot of muggle cleaning and magic but at the end you would hardly notice that it had food as decorations. They all set out to find Anne but stopped when they heard a scream come from somewhere upstairs and the protrait of Sirius's mother started to scream out insults like a banshee. They all splitted up, some went towards the portrait including Sirius. The rest of them followed Remus as he ran towards the source of where the scream came from.

.:Upstairs:. - 

Anne was awake enough to know that someone was watching her. Slowly she got up to see nobody but kept up her guard. When the person who was watching her sleep spoke up, it sent chilling shivers down her spine.

_"Hello Buffy."_

She turned and screamed as that person pinned her down to the bed.

_

* * *

_

A/n - Yeah is that a cliffie? Hope you all liked that chapter. Now here's the bad news - Report card day was today and I got three C's which is bad for my dad. So my punishment will probably be NO COMPUTER FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG I KNOW IT! 'starts crying' So no computer means no internet which means no updates for all of my stories.

So please review so next time I'm on, I'll update right away!

Please? Thank you  
me -'hugs all of you in farewell'

reader and reviewer - O.o


	13. An Innocent Joke pt 2

**_A/n - Thanks to all who reviewed! Now on with the story!_**

**_I'm sorry the chapter's short but I'm trying to make them longer! _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**"Hello Buffy."**_

_She turned and screamed as that person pinned her down to the bed._

* * *

Chapter 13 -_** An Innocent Joke part 2**_

Everyone ran faster as another scream was heard followed by a thud. As they neared the room, George got paler. Finally he whispered to Fred, "Doesn't this floor look familiar?"

Fred looked around and gasped, "Isn't it this is where we put it? I hope Anne didn't go in that room!"

One minute later..

"She didn't!" whispered both of them when they got even closer to their "secret" room. Then Remus burst through the door as the rest followed him shakily.

Fred whispered, "She did."

Anne's pov (kind of) -

She stared up at the person's face and gasped. 'It can't be!' she thought, 'he's supposed to be gone for all eternity..or at least until I'm gone and buried.'

"Angelus." she whispered.

Angelus smirked and said, "I'm hurt Buffy, it's hardly been a year and yet you already forgot about me."

She stared deep into his eyes fearfully and struggled to escape but found out something that truely scared her - she didn't have her slayer advantage which meant she was powerless against Angelus.

"No!" she whispered.

"Oh but yes Buffy, you aren't the slayer no more, making you defendless against me!" he whispered excitly.

She watched as his eyes turned golden when his face shifted, revealing his vampire face. He was still handsome, demonic but handsome. He smirked evilly and lowered his mouth to her neck, licking it before looking up at her.

With all her force she could muster up, she shoved him off her but barely and he lunge at her and caught her around her calves. Causing her to fall to the floor, making a thud really loudly. She screamed as he sank his teeth in her neck, hoping that Remus and the others will have heard her. She_ hated_ being the defenseless one, she heard a door burst open and sighed in relief.  
Angelus stopped and looked up, a little blood sraining his mouth.

"Stupefy!"

"What a vampire!"

"He's hot isn't he?"

Anne, are you okay?"

Angelus got off her and started to attack the group-

* * *

A/n - yeah Im tired now so more next time. plz review! 


	14. Roxanne's mission

A/n - Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm sorry I hadn't updated in so long! And I decided to put a qoute starting now cuz it's fun and it makes the chapter more longer when I add the story's qoute lol.

_"I get to sign the third page? I feel so violated!"- a girl on the bus who was signing some guy's autograph book. I know her but rather not say her name._

Hope I don't get u confused here cuz Im confused too. Let just pretend it's time for Buffy to go home ok? Thanks, now on with the story yay!

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 14 -_** Roxanne's mission**_

"Wake up Roxanne!" shouted Selene, shaking her awake.

Roxanne lifted her head from her 'pillow' and groaned.

"What is it Selene? I'm not in the mood to play, I feel like I have a hangover!" she said angrily.

Selene was taken back, as always she had the dirty jobs to do.

"Our master wants you, Roxanne like now."

Five minutes later, Roxanne was standing in front of him, sulking.

"What do you want now?" she said moodily.

He laughed, "No 'Milord' or anything? Wow, must have been one great dream you were having to be this crossed at me, Roxanne."

"No, My head hurts like hell and I haven't been drinking for over two months now!" she replied.

He sighed, "That is the reason why I wanted to talk to you. It seems the Slayer's anger got ahead of her and used her magic unwisely, which was actually yours."

Roxanne mumbled a string of curses in all kinds of luangages under her breath.

"Also, the Slayer is desperately needed in Sunnydale, yet she is also needed where she is."

Roxanne smiled, any problem of his is laughing time for her and she hadn't laughed in a long time.

"So, what are you going to do?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm going to send you on a mission, Roxanne. Now listen carefully." he said, leaning towards her ear in case certain people were listening 'coughselenecough.

She groaned, the mission was going to be very difficult and if she slipped up, it would mean death for her.When she started walking, she began to laugh as she took out a box of chocolate and started eating one.

"ROXANNE! COME BACK HERE WITH MY CHOCOLATE!" shouted Milord.

Laughing, she took off running, 'who knew the evil guy loved chocolate very much?' as he chased after her.

Selene and Aithne came out from where they were hiding.

"Aithne? Do you ever noticed that Milord has no name except by what we called him?" asked Selene, cocking her head to the side.

Aithne looked down at her coldly, "Only Roxanne knows Milord's true name and his true love too. If he wished to tell us, he would have done so. Now stop cocking your head to the side, you're not a dog."

With that, she left Selene glaring at her.

Selene crossed her arms, still angry. 'What did Aithne mean "his true love"? She never thought her master would have a soulmate too.

She shrugged it off and ran towards Aithne. Aithne will pay for that remark, sooner or later.

* * *

A/n - There, it's short and doesnt make sense but it's better than nothing. Guess what? I graduated today! I'm soo happy! I even have pics so I can out one up on myspace lol. I'll stop bragging but if u have one too, tell me so I can add you lol. and tell me if u want me to add more qoutes or not after all u're reading this not me! 

You know what I want, plz review!

(I want 5 or 4reviews before I update on friday! u do want to know Roxanne's mission, Milord's name, what the twins invented? and the reason why u think Buffy's not the slayer no more 'coughsoftly descendingcough'? ;) here the next chapter's title!)

Chapter 15 -_** The Slayer returneth **_


End file.
